


It's Not Theirs To Speculate

by SmilesRawesome



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie needs it, Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Autistic Archie Andrews, Betty is a good friend, Bi Archie, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Coming Out, Everyone is a good friend okay?, Fred is a good dad, Gen, He's a good kid who deserves better, Jughead is a good friend, Kevin is a Good Friend, M/M, So I'm giving him better, Veronica is a Good Friend, listen I just needed some good Archie content alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: Ever since Veronica taught Archie there was a word for how he felt, he's been hiding part of himself away. He doesn't want to hide anymore.





	It's Not Theirs To Speculate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!! I was saddened by the lack of good Archie content so I was resorted to making it myself. I hope you all enjoy!

Archie has been staring at the same page in his comic book for at least half an hour. His dad is lying on the hospital bed next to him, fading in and out of sleep every hour or so as he heals. He's fine now, he's no longer in any danger, but Archie was so close to losing him...

  
He wasn't sure when he'd pulled out the play-dough, but he was squeezing it tightly through his hands. He'd been hiding something for months, keeping part of himself closed away ever since Veronica had taught him there was a word for it. He'd almost lost his dad, could he be able to live with himself if he actually lost him and hadn't shared?

  
"Hey buddy, you don't have to stick around all day, you know." Fred spoke quietly, causing Archie to grin in relief as he looked over.  
"Yeah, I know. I want to be here." He answered easily, putting the play-dough away and reaching out to grab his dad's hand. Fred smiled at him, eyes glancing to the now closed container.  
"You okay, Arch?"

  
Archie swallowed thickly, his smile shaking as he considered his options. He nodded after a moment, not in the mood to talk. He'd been eleven the last time he went non-verbal like this, but things had been... They'd been an absolute _fucking nightmare._  
'I love you.' Archie signed, watching his dad's face soften and deciding that yes, he had to do this.

  
'But I need to tell you something.' He continued, his leg bouncing with his need to stim through the nerves. Fred reached up and cupped Archie's cheek, the redhead closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath.  
'Dad, I'm-' He blinked, realising he didn't have a sign for the word. He'd never heard of the word before, and it hadn't occurred to him to look it up.

  
"Whatever it is, Archie, you can tell me. I may not be in the best shape right now, but I'll always be here for you." Fred murmured, causing Archie's eyes to fill with tears. His dad was lying in hospital, in unimaginable pain, only just escaping death and he still only wanted to make sure he was okay. Leaning over, he hugged his dad, making sure to be careful of the cannulas and wound.

  
'Dad, I'm B-I-S-E-X-U-A-L.' Archie signed when he pulled back, leg still bouncing fast. Fred blinked for a moment, his smile slipping back into place as he tugged him back down again.  
"I'm so _proud_ of you, kiddo. Don't ever forget that, alright? I love you so, _so_ much, and I'm so, _so proud_ of you." His dad whispered into his ear, his grip surprisingly strong considering the state he was in.

  
Archie let a few of his tears spill over, clutching onto his dad as tight as he dared. He'd been so terrified, he's seen how this town treats Kevin. His dad had never been like that, but the thought had persisted, in the back of his mind.

  
"I love you too, Dad." He whispered.  
"I know, Archie. I know you do."

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Archie grinned as he released Sabrina from their hug, lifting Jughead's bag onto his shoulder.  
"I promise I'll bring him back safe and sound on Sunday night." He said, shifting his grin to his best friend, who was saying goodbye to his foster parents, Sabrina's aunts.  
"You better, mister! I'm very fond of my brother." She threatened, winking afterwards to let Archie know she was kidding.

  
His shoulders slumped slightly in relief. Sabrina was cool, but he got the vibe that she could pull through on any threats she gave.  
"I'm pretty fond of my brother too." Archie answered, the two teens sharing a look. Jughead had been through a lot, so they each knew how protective you grew of the boy.

  
"Hey, and thanks for bringing Josie down, I know Cheryl really appreciates it, even if she won't say so." Sabrina added as Jughead finished talking with her aunts and joined them.  
"More like Cheryl told you to tell Archie she appreciated it." Jug said with a smirk, causing Sabrina to frown and blush.  
"Shut your mouth, Jones. Enjoy your _boys_ weekend."  
"Enjoy your weekend _alone_ with two _gorgeous_ girls."

  
Sabrina's face darkened even further, punching Jughead's shoulder while the boy sniggered. Archie smiled at the pair of them, but felt something twist inside him. Sabrina had only known Jughead for a few short months, and already trusted him with this part of herself, had for a while apparently. She was so comfortable she didn't even seem to mind that he now knew. He'd known Jughead for his whole life and he still hadn't found a way to tell him.

  
"Well, thanks Sabrina. We should hit the road, don't wanna keep my dad waiting too long." A truth that was also a lie. He really just wanted to get out of here now, get away from this twisting feeling. Jughead gave him an odd look, but knew him well enough to just nod and agree.  
"See you later, Sab." Jughead said, climbing into the Andrews truck while Archie walked around to the drivers side. A final wave, and the boys were off.

  
"You alright, Arch? You wanted to get out pretty quick there." Jughead questioned, raising an eyebrow at Archie as the redhead tightened his grip on the wheel.  
"Uh, yeah, there's just? Been this thing? I... I'm not..." Archie chewed on his lip, trying to think of the right words when Jughead placed a hand on his knee.  
"It's fine. Take as much time as you need to find the words you want to use, even if it doesn't happen this weekend. Do you need me to drive?"

  
Archie smiled, relaxing under his friends assurances and shook his head.  
"No, I'm fine driving. Thanks, Juggie." He said, throwing him a grateful look for a second before going back to the road. It didn't take them long to the Andrew's house, Archie insisting on taking Jughead's bag inside.

  
He checked on his dad before heading up to his room, Fred staying in the downstairs guest bedroom while he was still recovering. He was asleep, knocked out from the painkillers he was on, but Archie knew that was normal. Satisfied for now, he joined his friend upstairs, his chest warming at the sight of Jughead back in his room.  
"So!" He started with a grin, placing the bag down. "Star Trek marathon or video games?"

  
Three movies later, Spock had been found again, and Archie was about to switch discs to the one with the whales after checking on his dad again, when he stopped.  
"Do you think Kirk is straight?" He asked, forcing himself to unfreeze and place the disc in the player. Once that was done though, he was frozen again, though his head felt like it was _screaming_.

  
He heard Jughead shrug behind him, material moving against material.  
"They've certainly queer-coded him a whole bunch. There's no way he and Spock are strictly platonic. Why?" He answered. Archie swallowed, grabbing a fidget spinner off the top of the DVD player and putting it to use. He wanted to tell Jughead, he didn't want to lie about this to him anymore. It was just... Hard.

  
"I've just... Been thinking I guess? So many people think Jim is straight when... When he's not. That just seems really... Familiar." Archie bit his lip as he heard Jughead move, shifting closer to him while staying on the bed.  
"Familiar how?" Jughead asked him softly.  
"In... In the way that people think I'm straight, but I'm not. I'm- I'm bisexual."

  
Archie had said the word aloud before. Conversations with Veronica and Kevin as well as the rest of the gang had bought the subject up a few times. The word had never felt so heavy, never had so much weight attached to it before. Saying it now, with all the connotations it held, was so _different_. Scarier.

  
"Arch, can you look at me?"  
"Um. I don't think so."  
"Alright, I'm gonna come up behind you and hug you, is that okay?"  
"I... Yeah, okay."

  
Jughead did exactly as he said, slipping off the bed and coming up behind Archie, wrapping his arms around the larger boy. It takes a few minutes for Archie to be able to relax into the hold, but Jughead just holds him tighter when he does.  
"I'm really proud of you, Arch." Jughead murmured, causing tears to well up in Archie's eyes.

  
" _Yeah_?" Archie asked, his voice cracking on the single word. Jughead's hands tightened their hold on his shirt, and he felt the brunette nod against his shoulder.  
"Yeah, buddy. You're my best friend, my brother, and I know this takes a lot of courage. I'm always going to have your back, I love you."

  
Archie closed his eyes as the tears spilled over, turning around to hold Jughead to his chest, the two boys hugging tightly as the DVD menu played in the background. Archie pulled back after a long while, smile bright even as he wiped his tears from his cheeks.  
"Thanks, Juggie." He murmured, smiling wider as Jughead just waved him off.

  
"Nothing to thank me for. How about we take a break and grab some food?"  
"That sounds really good."  
"Thought it might. Come on, I'll even cook."

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
"Oh my god, you did not just do that!"

  
Kevin's scandalised tone made Archie laugh, a full laugh with his head thrown back in a way he hadn't laughed in a long time. He nods in answer, poking his tongue out as he does it again, picking up a fry, dipping it into the milkshake and popping it in his mouth.

  
"You're ruining that fry! You don't deserve them if you're going to treat them that way!" Kevin huffed, pulling the plate across to his side of the booth. Archie was reduced to giggles, holding himself up on the table. Sighing, Kevin couldn't help the fond smile that crossed his face as he watched him, rolling his eyes and eating one of the fries he'd confiscated. It was times like these his crush on the redhead flared back up.

  
Archie, gaining control of himself again, put on a fake pout to try and win his friend over again.  
" _Pleeeeeease_ Kevin? I'm _so_ hungry..." Archie fake whined, unable to help the upwards twitch at the corners of his mouth.  
"You should have thought of that before you defiled the food the way you did." Kevin responded with a raised eyebrow, pointedly eating another fry.

  
Archie snorted, grinning as he leaned across the table.  
"C'mon, don't you trust me? I promise, it's a big secret everyone's been keeping from you. Fries dipped in chocolate milkshakes are actually amazing." He tempted, while Kevin just looked skeptical.  
"You won't win me over with alliteration, Archie Andrews."  
"Damn."

  
Kevin laughed, pushing the fries towards Archie again.  
"Alright, fine. I'll try one. But if it's terrible you have to buy me a soda." He said, holding a hand out. Archie shook it with his usual grin.  
"You got yourself a deal."

  
Picking up a fry with some trepidation, Kevin dipped it into Archie's shake and placed it in his mouth, bracing himself for displeasure. To his surprise, Archie was right, and he glared at the other for a moment before sighing.  
"Alright, fine. You win." He muttered, rolling his eyes as Archie beamed and clapped his hands in victory.

  
"You wanna hear another secret?" Archie asked, drumming his fingers on the table. Kevin glanced at the fingers that betrayed Archie's sudden nerves, but just smiled softly and nodded.  
"Of course."

  
"I'm b-. I'm- I'm bisexual."

  
It was getting easier to say, but that didn't make it easy. Archie looked up as Kevin took his hands, the other boy smiling at him.  
"I'm glad you know who you are now. I'm glad you're okay with it." He said, squeezing Archie's hands as the tension left the redhead's shoulders.

  
Archie smiled back at Kevin, squeezing in return.  
"Thanks, Kev."  
"Hey, anytime. I know how hard it is to come out. If we're not here for each other, then what's the point?" Kevin answered with a slight smirk, releasing Archie's hand to pop a fry into his mouth.

  
Archie sipped on his shake for a moment, feeling heat spread across his cheeks as he toyed with the glass.  
"Do you wanna do this again?" He asked, chewing on his straw. Kevin paused, before blushing a matching red.

  
"It's a date."

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Archie knocked on Veronica's door, smiling brightly as she answered.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey, Archiekins. I was just setting up the first movie. Come on in." Veronica grinned, stepping back and shutting the door behind the boy.

  
Setting his bag down, he sat on one of the bean bags placed on the floor, grinning across at Veronica as she joined him. The girl clicked play on the DVD remote, the first High School Musical starting as she pulled over a large box.  
"Nail polish?" She asked, a playful smirk on her face, Archie grinning in reply.  
"Naturally."

  
It was just them for the movie marathon that night. Betty had gotten sick, Kevin was with his dad on one of the Sheriff's rare days off, and Jughead was sorting out what Sabrina called a " _Crisis of epic proportions!!_ ", which they really knew was something to do with the major crush on Cheryl she had. What she thought Jughead could help with, they weren't sure, but alone they were left.

  
"Did you have any particular colours in mind, or can I have free reign?" Veronica asked, her fingers skimming over the one hundred and forty seven colours of polish she kept. Archie was about to just let her go wild as he usually did, but he stopped. They were alone, something they hadn't had a chance to be for a while now. Releasing a long breath, he decided.  
"Pink, purple and blue?" He answered, trying to keep from appearing too nervous.

  
"Excellent choice." Veronica grinned, plucking out the bottles.  
"As a reward for actually choosing this time, I'll let you go to town on my toes, but you have to use this red on my hands, alright?"  
Archie grinned, taking the red bottle and nodding.

  
Things were easy between the two of them. Singing along to the movie, painting each other's nails, sharing bowls of m&m's and popcorn. At some point, Veronica sighed, resting her head on Archie's shoulder.  
"When I was younger I totally wanted to date Troy. Sharpay too." She smiled, picking up a few pieces of chocolate.

  
"I wanted to date Ryan." Archie confessed, freezing as Veronica shifted beside him.  
"Would've thought you were more of a Chad guy." She answered, tucking a stray lock of his hair back into place. Archie smiled, looking down at his lap.  
"Yeah. But, Ryan too." He mumbled, biting his lip.

  
Veronica wrapped an arm around him, tapping his now dry nails.  
"Not exactly being subtle there, Archiekins." She said, making the boy laugh as he returned the half embrace.  
"No, I guess not."

  
Veronica smiled, kissing his cheek softly. The redhead blushed, making the girl roll her eyes at him.  
"Don't even think about it, I've got a date planned with a girl." Veronica teased, pushing his head down lightly.  
"I'm not, really." Archie answered. "I've got a date with a boy."

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
"Alexander The Great was gay. Them's the facts."

  
Betty laughed and fell back on her bed as Archie suggested a topic for their history project. Archie stood, joining the girl on her bed and poking her legs.  
"Bettyyyyyy, I'm being serious. Why Alexander The Great was gay and why no one wants to admit that." He fake-whined, grinning as his friend just continued laughing.

  
"We'll probably get in trouble for that." Betty managed through giggles, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. Archie pouted at her, batting his lashes until Betty groaned and threw a pillow at him.  
"Fine! Fine. Alexander was super gay. Find your damn spinner and start researching."  
"Yes! You're the best!" Archie grinned, leaning down and giving her a quick hug before doing as he was told.

  
They hadn't worked on a project together for a long time, they'd been caught up in... Relationships, and families, and _murder_. It was nice to just hang out together again. Especially researching something that was actually interesting for once.

  
"Hey, um... Archie?" Betty started after about an hour of work, causing the boy to look up from the laptop and smile.  
"Yeah Betts?"  
"I never apologised to you." She murmured, flicking at her own spinner.

  
Archie blinked, trying to process what he had just been told. Apologise to him?  
"What for?" He asked, staring at her blankly. Betty bit her lip, but continued on despite how nervous she seemed.  
"I got mad at you for not having feelings for me. I- I acted like I was entitled to your feelings when I'm not, especially since I hadn't even told you that I... That I thought I wanted you."

  
Archie was more confused then before, reaching out to hold Betty's arm.  
"You don't have to apologise to me-"  
"But I do, Archie!" Betty insisted, squeezing her hands. Archie took them in his own and loosened her fingers, not wanting her to hurt herself.  
"You apologised to me for not loving me, as- as if your feelings are ever something you should apologise for and I... I'm sorry, Archie."

  
Betty looked like she was on the verge of tears, so Archie pushed the work out of his way and joined her up on the bed again. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Forgiven and forgotten, Betts." He promised, rubbing her back. The blonde sighed and relaxed in his arms.  
"What'd I do to deserve a friend like you, huh?"  
"Be totally awesome and amazing?" Archie suggested with a grin, squeezing her tighter as she laughed.

  
Betty pulled back, her face softer and more relaxed.  
"There's... There is one more thing I should tell you." She continued, biting her lip for a moment.  
"I'm a lesbian."

  
Archie gaped for a moment, then started giggling, his shoulders shaking as he hid his head in his hands.  
"This isn't a joke, Archie!" Betty snapped, and Archie realised this looked bad.  
"Shit- no- I know-" he stuttered out through his laughter. He took a moment to calm himself down, breathing deeply and blushing to the tips of his ears.  
"I just..."

  
Archie ran a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly at Betty.  
"I was gonna come out to you today, too." He admitted. It only took a second for Betty to start laughing, his smile stretching into a grin.  
" _Soooo_ , yeah. Hi Betty, I'm bisexual." He said, the word starting to feel easy.

  
The two friends just sat together laughing for a few moments, before settling into a familiar, comfortable silence. A long hug later, and they were back to work, both of them with easy smiles on their faces until Archie had a thought.

  
"Holy shit, are you the girl Ronnie has a date with?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my mobile phone, so if you see any errors hit me up.  
> Please let me know what you thought! Comments and Kudos make Fred recover faster!  
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr @autisticarchieandrews


End file.
